The typical sunroom having glazing panels interconnected to each other and the outside wall of a building may at times experience the problem of water leakage due to joint calking failure. What is needed is a sunroom system utilizing the best possible primary seal at each of the joints but also having a backup drainage system that will vent to the outside any water that has penetrated the seals.
The sunroom should be simple to construct by having joints which are forgiving to minor misassembly errors.